


Drabble #1

by FreyaRays



Series: Writing Prompts [3]
Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23353780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyaRays/pseuds/FreyaRays
Summary: Just a small drabble
Series: Writing Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/699302
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Drabble #1

Turri was fast asleep. She had spent hours tossing and turning because of nightmares. She l refused to tell Sigrun what they were about. But it was obvious that they were about death. She had woken up in the middle of the night to the sound of her sobs. And it had taken so long to calm her back down that Sigrun could see light shining through their paper thin curtains.  
Sigrun didn’t mind. She was glad that her Fuzzy-head was back, even if that meant that neither of them got much beauty sleep. She loved her love’s voice as she read to her in the evenings. Telling her wonders of the Old World and worlds that did not exist. The melody of her voice could put her mind at ease and her own monsters at bay. She studied Turri. Her fluff at the top of her head, all soft in place that Sigrun had never been. Oh how she loved falling asleep with her by her side. It made her feel safe. Even out there in the Silent World where she was the protector of them all but especially those who aren’t immune.  
She loved hearing stories about her life before on the Finnish isles. She loved her. Period.

**Author's Note:**

> Rant: I need better friends. I'm going through a middle of a goddamned sexuality crisis and none of them seem to care or want to support me through this and not to mention they both are horrible at responding on a good day unless they want to talk about themselves. They’re not like this in person or on a phone call so I feel bad but I am tired of always initiating things and I’m angry.


End file.
